The Fox and the Hound Love, Sex and Heartbreak
by NaughtyTech
Summary: Kiba finds himself with confusing feelings towards his good friend, Naruto. After being paired up at the academy, they must learn to work as a team. Kiba tries to bottle up his feelings and all hell breaks loose. 11 Chapters. Warning: Yaoi, Slash, lemon.
1. Section 1, Love

**The Fox and the Hound -  
Love, Sex, and Heartbreak**

* * *

I love the whole NaruKiba pairing and have decided to write a short story on a possible relationship between them. It is slow to start off but it will pick up in section two. At this stage it is rated (PG-15) for mild language. It will soon jump to (NC-17) in section 2.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 16.  
**Description:** Kiba finds himself with confusing feelings to his good friend Naruto. After being paired up at the academy, they must learn to work as a team. Kiba tries to bottle up his feelings and all hell breaks loose.  
**Genre:** KibaNaru, Yaoi, Lemon, Humor, Romance, Tragedy

* * *

**Section 1 - Love**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Kiba woke to the blaring sound of his alarm clock. Kiba rolled over in his bed lazily and silenced the noise. Groaning, he remembered with distain what today happened to be, the day that they where to go back to the ninja academy.

It was a mandatory course that the new Hokage had made so that a ninja could get used to changes in their squad's size and members, she wanted them to all be able to work together.

"Great." he thought "Just what I need, more school."

Akamaru jumped on his chest from his resting spot at the foot of his bed and began to lick his face.

"Okay already, I'm up, I'm up."

After lifting the exited dog off his chest and placing him on the floor with a pat, Kiba showered, dressed ate and left the house, Akamaru in toe.

After reaching the Academy, he met Shikamaru and Choji in the courtyard.

"This is such a drag." said Shikamaru, monotonously.

"Yeah." Kiba agreed.

"Wonder who we'll be paired with." said Shikamaru.

"Paired?" asked Choji.

"Yeah, I was told by another Chunin that we will be split into two man teams to help us have the ability to deal with fewer members." said Shikamaru, looking completely uninterested.

"Hey guys!" said a loud voice.

Kiba turned to see a man wearing an orange jumpsuit, he had spiky blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing a huge grin.

"Oh, hello Naruto." said Shikamaru.

Kiba blushed. For some time now he had been harboring strange feelings for the boy now in front of him. He didn't know what to make of them, the way his whisker scared face accented his innocent sparkling blue eyes made him strangely light headed.

Naruto glanced at him and Kiba was amazed that his heart skipped a few beats as Naruto waved at him.

"Hey Kiba, long time no see." said Naruto.

"Uh … ummm … H-Hi" Kiba stuttered, growing redder in the face. What the fuck was wrong with him, why couldn't he have a normal conversation with him.

At this point the bell rang and Naruto waved them goodbye as he ran towards the school. Kiba exhaled deeply as he made his slow progress across the schoolyard with Shikamaru and Choji.

After entering the classroom, Kiba took a seat next to Shikamaru while the rest of the class filed in. Akamaru barked as he leaped from the inside of Kiba's sweet shirt and onto his lap. Kiba petted him absentmindedly.

Naruto walked into the class. Kiba's eyes were mysteriously drawn to the man's rear as he apologized to the teacher for being late. Kiba gave himself a mental smack. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he thought, turning to face the window. Kiba watched as the reflection of Naruto walked over to the table next to his.

He blushed deeply and Choji looked at him concernedly. "Are you okay? You look like you have a fever."

"I'm fine." Kiba barked, with slightly more force than was necessary.

Kiba stole a glance beside him. Naruto sat, looking at the board with his hands behind his head, tilting his chair slightly back.

"Okay." said the voice of the teacher at the front of the classroom. Kiba snapped his head away from Naruto so fast he crooked his neck. "This course was designed so that new ninjas will have the advantage of knowing how to work with people other than your regular team, and with fewer people. I will be splitting you up into pairs and they will be your new partner for the remainder of the course. Once I have assigned your partner, you will head out into your designated training ground and start sparring to get used to each other's technique. It is best to learn how to do this so it will be easier than learning to do it in the middle of a mission. Two weeks from now, you 

will return to class with a report on ways you used to work better with your partner. When you start and end sparing each day is to your discretion. Does everyone understand?"

There was a general murmur of assent as the teacher began to call out the name of the pairs. Slowly, the people who he'd rather be paired with were paired with others. Kiba's mind wondered, whoever he was paired with better be good, he didn't want to be slowed down.

"- and Choji training ground 7 … Kiba and Naruto training ground 4 … Hinata and -"

Kiba froze, did he just say Naruto and I? He looked beside him. Naruto looked at him, grinning. "Well I guess it's you and me buddy." he said, "Common, let's go, training ground 4." Kiba stared at him, blushing, his mouth slightly open as he followed Naruto out the door.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Once that had arrived at the secluded training ground, deep in one of the forests surrounding the village, Naruto suggested that they begin sparring. Kiba had decided on the way to the training area that he would treat him like any other team member and that it was best to ignore these feeling bubbling to the surface.

"Ready?" asked Naruto, facing him a couple of meters across from him.

"Sure." he replied. "Get ready to get your ass kicked." said Kiba, acquiring a stance that resembled a wild animal, his claws outstretched.

Naruto Chuckled and stood ready too. There was a silence as each boy sized the other up. The silence was broken as Akamaru barked and Naruto leaped out of sight. It began to rain. Large drops of water hit his nose and face.

Kiba stood, looking around him. Sniffing the air, Kiba found the sweaty Ramen scent he had come to enjoy in the past while. He jumped up into a tree, and saw a stripe of orange though the leafs. He aimed a punch and contacted with Naruto's Jaw. He went flying, there was a loud poof, and he disappeared. Shadow clones, he should have guessed, that was his specialty. He saw another flash of orange and pegged it with a blunt kunai knife. It too disappeared.

Kiba couldn't tell which was which, they all smelt like him. He waited for Naruto to make a move. After a few moments he heard a rustling behind him and dove right in time to catch the punch Naruto had aimed at him. Swinging his leg, he connected it with Naruto's Back. This one didn't disappear. He dove for the body, righting it's self to the floor below. They both landed on their feet, the forest floor was now muddy from the rain. They began to fight, each of the countering each other's kicks and punches, Kiba was going to prove he didn't have feelings for him, he would kick his ass

They both landed a few Punches on each other. Kiba growled. The rain, now really coming down, deflected off the lightning fast movements of the two boys. Naruto looked slightly overwhelmed at Kiba's ferocity and jumped into an adjacent tree. Kiba followed him, and before Naruto could jump again, Kiba descended.

He grabbed fist full's of the boys jumpsuit and began wailing on him as they plummeted towards the ground. Kiba pinned Naruto to the mud and looked down at the swollen and bruised face. His clear blue eyes met with Kiba's brown slits and a grin spread across Naruto's face, a trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth. Lightning flashed and the crack of thunder followed. Kiba continued to stare at the boy pinned below him, mud soaked and grinning. "You got me." he said, his voice sounding shaky.

Kiba's heart skipped a few beats and he took in Naruto's form, his muscular form, his gorgeous form. His tanned skin took on an opalescent sheen as the rain fell lightly from Kiba's hair onto his face. The whisker like scars halting the progress of the water trickling down his cheek. His sparkling blue eyes gazed innocently at him. Kiba was shocked when he noticed a tightening in his pants.

Oh God, I've got the hots for Naruto.

The rain continued to fall around them, both of the boys remained silent, breathing heavily.

"Well?" asked Naruto.

Kiba got up and stared wildly around before darting off into the woods.

"Kiba? Kiba!" Naruto called after him.

No response. He got up and stared inquisitively after him.

What the Hell? Why had he run off?

-

Several minutes of running later, Kiba stood with his back against a tree, gasping for breath, sweat and rain running down his face.

What the hell had just happened? He got a boner from Naruto? Didn't he like women? But he knew what he was thinking about when he got the erection. Naruto. Naruto's body. Naruto's hot body. What the fuck was happening to him?

Kiba tried to rid his mind of the thoughts of what had just happened. "It was nothing." he told himself. "I just got a little too exited while sparring."

The image of Naruto's form under him came to the surface. Naruto's clear blue eyes sparkled up at him as he grinned toothily. God he's hot. What the Fuck? Get out of my head!

Kiba heard footsteps coming his way and he immediately prepared to run when Akamaru came bounding towards him.

"Oh, it's just you Akamaru." he said, relieved, patting the dog on the head.

Kiba decided to just go home and talk to Naruto whenever he got the chance, he would just tell him some stupid excuse, Naruto was not the sharpest tool in the shed.

The rain stopped and sunshine began to filter through the forest canopy as Kiba made his way home.

Once there, he walked Akamaru and his sister's larger dog. Kiba was about to go back into the house what he saw Naruto running down the street towards him. Kiba froze. "I guess I'll have to clear this up now." he thought.

Naruto skidded to a halt in front of him. "Why the fuck did you just take off like that?" he asked angrily.

"I … uh … I-I forgot to take my sister's dog out this morning." he said, spotting the dog in his periphery.

"The dog?" asked Naruto.

"Uh … yeah, this guy gets cranky if he doesn't get his morning walk." he said, pulling a fake grin over his face.

"Okay … well when you're done walking the dog, come over to my place." he said smiling. "We can have some Ramen before continuing our training."

Without bothering to wait for a reply, Naruto set off, back down the street. Kiba, who's face was now entirely red, stuttered incoherently before resigning himself and bringing the dog back in.

He was going to his house? What if he got aroused again and Naruto noticed.

"My life sucks!"

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Kiba inhaled deeply, trying in vain to calm himself down.

He was outside of Naruto's door, trying to muster the courage to knock. After what seemed like forever, Kiba tapped the door three times.

"Come in!" yelled a voice from inside.

Kiba slowly opened the door.

The strong scent of Ramen and sweat Kiba enjoyed wafted in through the room beyond. He let himself in and inhaled deeply. He exhaled and shivers of pleasure ran up his spine. After closing the door, Naruto called him into the kitchen. He passed the living room, it was strewn with old clothes and empty ramen containers. Kiba chuckled; it was just as bad as his room.

He entered the kitchen; Naruto was busy watching the microwave. "Take a seat." he said, gesturing to the kitchen table.

Kiba sat down as the microwave beeped. Naruto opened the latch to reveal two steaming bowls of, (you guessed it), Ramen. Naruto handed Kiba a bowl and a pair of chopsticks.

As they ate, Kiba looked at Naruto. It was obvious now that he was attracted to him, but didn't think the feeling was mutual. He had decided on his way over that he would tell Naruto how he felt and just get it over with. Either way he took it was fine.

Naruto finished first, (Duh), and waited for Kiba to finish. Kiba was taking as much time as possible, trying to delay what he knew had to come.

He rested his chopsticks and looked down at the empty bowl before him. Breathing deeply, Kiba got ready to tell Naruto, tell Naruto what? What was he supposed to say? Oh dam you have a nice ass, let's screw?

Kiba was about to open his mouth when Naruto spoke.

"Kiba, I need to talk to you." he said, sounding oddly serious.

Kiba looked up. Naruto had his eyes on the floor.

"Kiba … I … I've been feeling weird around you lately." his voice was trembling.

Kiba stared at him, had he already picked up on the fact that he was attracted to him? Kiba knew that Naruto never let any feeling bottled up, he usually bellowed it to the world.

"Kiba … every time … every time I get near you it feels like … like butterflies in my stomach and-"

Naruto put his hand over his mouth and ran from the kitchen. Kiba herd vomiting noises from another room. Kiba ran to where the noise was coming from and found Naruto, hunched over the toilet vomiting his freshly eaten Ramen.

Kiba kneeled beside him and rubbed his back. Apparently this was the wrong thing to do as Naruto vomited again.

Naruto choked and spoke shakily "I'm sorry … I just … I think … I think I like you Kiba, really like you!"

Naruto turned to Kiba, his eyes blazing. Kiba just stared, shocked at the sudden proclaimation. Naruto lingered a moment longer and threw himself on Kiba, kissing him passionately.

Kiba recoiled immediately in disgust and spat into the sink as he ran some water and raised it to his lips to clean his mouth.

Naruto sat on the floor, looking like a lost puppy. He let his eyes drop the floor. "I knew you didn't feel the same. Why would you? You think I'm disgusting."

Kiba turned to Naruto and grabbed one of his shoulders, making Naruto face him. Kiba smiled gently at him. "It's not that." he said kindly.

"It's just … It's just .." said Kiba, seemingly trying to make it sound as kind as possible.

"You're mouth is covered in fucking vomit!"

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

After cleaning up, Naruto joined Kiba on the couch. Both looked rather awkward, starring in different directions. Naruto's face was deep red over the embarrassment of the situation.

Kiba looked up, and spoke in the direction of the coat rack. "It's not like I'm in love or anything!"

"Pff, like I'd be in love with you!" said Naruto, his red face deepening.

Kiba glanced at Naruto, Naruto looked towards him at the same time. Kiba began to appreciate just how hot Naruto was. His eyes groped every part of Naruto he could see. His flat, toned stomach, the way his baggy pants curved around his firm butt. Kiba swallowed. He noticed Naruto was doing the same to him, his sapphire blue eyes taking in as much of Kiba as he could.

They looked at each other, both of their hungry eyes met. There was a brief moment before the tension cracked and they both descended on each other. Their lips met passionately and each of them thread their fingers into the others hair, pushing each other closer.

Kiba's tongue probed the inner most regions of Naruto's mouth, as did Naruto his.

"This is hot as fuck." thought Kiba, pressing closer.

They sat there for what seemed like hours, snogging the hell out of one another, both lost in utter infatuation. Kiba didn't even mind the taste of vomit in the back of Naruto's mouth, the sweet taste of Naruto's tong made up for that tenfold.

When they finally broke, Naruto dove for Kiba's shirt and began to unbutton it. Kiba was shocked and grabbed his hand lightly. "Not yet." he said, panting.

Naruto looked up at him inquisitively.

"I just don't think I'm ready. I mean, I only just realized these feelings, I want to be positive about them." said Kiba, looking apologetically towards him.

Naruto looked slightly annoyed, We just snogged for god knows how long, how positive do you need to be?

Kiba bit Naruto's nose softly. They continued their passionate kissing match well into the night. Kiba didn't know when he dosed off, Naruto clasped tightly to his chest, but he remembered his last thought.

"My life rocks!"

-

Kiba awoke with a start, when had he fallen asleep? He looked down to see what the wet weight was on his stomach to discover Naruto, sleeping soundly, drooling slightly onto Kiba's shirt.

Kiba took in the most peaceful face he had seen in his life. He reached a hand out and passed his fingers through the blond spiky hair as it slowly raised up and down to the progress of Kiba's chest.

Naruto stirred and turned his head slowly upwards to meet Kiba's gaze.

"'Morning." he said, groggily, stretching slightly and grinning upwards.

Kiba had to restrain himself painfully as not to "arouse" suspicion to his arousal.

Naruto sat up, nearly discovering the hardening mass with his arm.

Jumping to his feet, Naruto stretched with a loud groan, (increasing the size of the hardening mass), and headed towards the bathroom.

He pondered how lucky he was that his parents and sister here out on a mission and wouldn't be wondering where he was all night. He would have to give the dogs an extra long walk though.

Once he too had gone to the restroom, he told Naruto that he had to go home to walk and feed the dogs.

"Just make sure you're at the training ground in two hours." called Naruto, who was in the kitchen preparing his breakfast of, (you guessed it), Ramen.

Kiba didn't know why he ate so much of the stuff, but hey, if it made his body that smoking, he really didn't care.

After walking and feeding the dogs, Kiba showered, ate and left. He would be a full half hour early, but he couldn't help himself. Just thinking of the blond, covered in sweat, panting, with a timid look in his blue eyes made him salivate.

The him from a few days before would probably be disgusted with himself, but he didn't care. His infatuation with the fox boy had no bounds at this point. He was beginning to regret the night before, he should have let Naruto continue unbuttoning his shirt, at least it would have let out some sexual frustration. He was getting hard just thinking about it.

He entered the area designated as Training Ground 4 and sat under a tree, waiting for the arrival of his crush.

The sunlight now filtering through the trees kissed the wet earth below. The low sound of wind dancing through the leaves combined with the cooling drops of water plummeting from their disturbed resting spots onto his face gave one a feeling of utter peace. Kiba however, who usually enjoyed this more than the average person, was impatiently tapping his finger on his knees.

Akamaru barked at him, obviously annoyed at the lack of attention from his master. Kiba laughed and scratched a place on his back that always had the dog's leg twitching. He played fetch with the dog for a while, (sometimes being the one to fetch), passing the time until Naruto got there.

The time passed, he was fifteen minutes late. Kiba had just decided to go and get him when Naruto strolled into his line of vision.

"What took you?" asked Kiba.

"Oh, sorry I'm late, accidentally dozed off after breakfast." he replied.

Kiba grinned. He saw right through this. Naruto just wanted to seem like he was un-exited, casually late.

"So-" said Kiba playfully, moving into a prowling stance. "We goanna start sparring or what?"

Naruto grinned, also changing his stance.

Akamaru didn't move from his position, lying under the tree, apparently sensing that this was not an actual fight.

All afternoon, Kiba and Naruto sparred, managed to pin the other down, snogged, escaped, sparred. It was the sexiest thing either of them had ever done. Fighting with a sexual twist. Combining the two things they loved to most.

The two boys rolled around on the dirt, sweaty, panting, kissing, punching the other in the gut, pinning him. That was the most fun they had had in their entire lives. A wild game of domination.

Kiba pinned Naruto once more to the ground, breathing heavily, he sucked on the exposed skin of his neck and drew pleasure from the boy's moans of approval.

The sun was getting low now, they where utterly exhausted. Kiba got up off of Naruto and sat with his eyes closed, wheezing.

After catching his breath, Kiba turned to Naruto, a wild look in his eyes.

"Let's go back to my place." he growled. Naruto daren't say no.

* * *

**End of Section 1 – Love**

* * *


	2. Section 2, Sex

**The Fox and the Hound -  
Love, Sex, and Heartbreak**

* * *

I love the whole NaruKiba pairing and have decided to write a short story on a possible relationship between them. At this stage it is rated (NC-17) for sexuality, laguage, ect.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 18.  
**Description:** Kiba finds himself with confusing feelings to his good friend Naruto. After being paired up at the academy, they must learn to work as a team. Kiba tries to bottle up his feelings and all hell breaks loose.  
**Genre:** KibaNaru Yaoi, Lemon, Humor, Romance, Tragedy

* * *

**Section 2 - Sex**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

They burst through the front door of Kiba's house, kissing with such force that Kiba hardly noticed where his legs were taking him. They collapsed on the stairs in a heap, still kissing, completely lost in infatuation. Kiba broke off, smacking Naruto's ass as he passed him, heading up the stairs. Naruto nearly tripped running after him. After fumbling blindly for the door handle; Naruto had reached him before he could open the door, he twisted the handle and fell inside.

Reason gave into passion as they slowly made their way towards the bed, Kiba somehow losing his sweatshirt on the way. Pushing Naruto onto the bed, Kiba slowly undid the zipper on the top half of Naruto's orange jumpsuit, still kissing forcefully. He threw the article to the floor and began to remove Naruto's under-shirt, kissing the fresh inches of skin the shirt revealed. Also discarding the shirt, Kiba took off his own, relishing in the new moans of satisfaction coming from his lover.

Kiba pounced on Naruto like a predator on his prey, kissing him furiously. He took in the well toned muscles on the blond's abdomen. Kiba parted from their kissing, biting Naruto's bottom lip with a perverted expression. He slowly worked his way down the fox boy's neck, kissing every piece of skin he came across. His partner groaned, loving every minute of his lips on his neck. Kiba slowly began to grind down, their two hard shafts rubbing against each other through the material still covering the lower half of their bodies. They both moaned, enjoying the friction.

Kiba moved lower to the boy's chest, his tongue circling the upright nipple. He bit lightly down, Naruto responded by scratching the boys back and gasping, he liked this, it was kinky. Kiba slowly followed the slight crease made by Naruto's muscles, tracing a line of saliva with his tongue down the boy's chest and abdomen. Reaching Naruto's pants, Kiba took time to enjoy the fact that a circus could probably perform in the tent the blond was pitching, before ripping them off as well. Naruto was now only in his silky red boxers.

Kiba grabbed the throbbing mass through the soft material and pumped once, taking pleasure in the pathetic whimper the boy issued. Kiba groped the twin orbs below the mass, sending shivers up the blond's spine. Kiba took his own pants off so that they were both in their underwear, panting, filling the room with lust.

Kiba crawled back up the bed and began to kiss his lovers neck, grinding more forcefully into the other man's crotch. Naruto was moaning, the boys where usually extremely impatient, but apparently he didn't want to rush the foreplay. Naruto felt the growing anticipation and knew that the wait would make it that much sweeter.

After making several round red marks on his neck, Kiba shifted his head back to his lovers and kissed passionately. Naruto explored the brunets back with his hands before finding what he was looking for. He grabbed Kiba's left butt cheek under his garment and forced him to grind harder into Naruto's crotch. Kiba looked at him, not expecting the sudden grasp, trying as he might, Naruto was getting irritated at the time it was taking them. Kiba chuckled as he leaned back and gave Naruto a particularly hardy thrust.

To tell the truth, Kiba too was getting antsy, he wanted to get into those thin boxers, but he didn't want to make Naruto think he has too excited. He grinned inwardly; he was employing the same tactic as Naruto did this morning being "casually late".

Trying to look as smooth as possible he moved the tips of his fingers into the elastic around Naruto's waist. Moving his slightly calloused hands further in, he shifted them so they would enter fully at the boys ass. He groped the two mounds, liking the way his ruff hands still held little friction on the soft skin. Slowly, he removed the boxers, reveling Naruto's blond pubes, Naruto's erection had gone down slightly so that it didn't interfere much with the confiscation of the attire.

Kiba stared openmouthed and possibly drooling at the huge, throbbing, 9-inch cock before him. Naruto looked down at the pause in motion, chuckling as he saw the brunet's expression. Kiba was big, he knew that, but Naruto was probably even bigger than him, plus he was slightly flaccid. He grabbed the hardening member and pumped slowly, watching the foreskin move sluggishly over and off the head of his cock. Naruto whined with gratification as Kiba placed the tip of his tongue on the flesh connecting the foreskin the shaft, moving it up and down the fold line of the length's head. Kiba put his lips over the tip of the head, slowly opening his mouth as he moved down, enveloping as much of it as he could, enjoying the slightly salty taste of Naruto's precum. He was egged on by the moans coming from Naruto to take it in deeper. He resisted his gag reflex as he fully enveloped the shaft. Naruto; resting on his elbows, head thrown back and eyes closed, groaned, enjoying the wet heat of Kiba's mouth.

He slowly removed the now rock hard member from his mouth and began to move his mouth over the head, sucking as he pumped at the base. Kiba stopped as he saw that Naruto was about to come.

"Tease!" panted Naruto, eyes still closed.

Kiba grinned and ripped off his own boxers, stroking his hard and neglected member. Naruto looked at It, Kiba's shaft was a bit more than 8-inches, and thick, the brown pubes above it would make a great pillow, thought Naruto.

Kiba placed a finger in his mouth, and removed it with a slight sucking noise, again a perverted grin crossing his face. Naruto looked at him, slightly puzzled. "What are you…-NGHN!" Naruto arched his back as Kiba placed the finger at Naruto's entrance and pushed in. Kiba raised an eyebrow; he had found the sweet spot with only one try? Kiba added another finger and shoved them deeper into his entrance, hitting the spot again and causing Naruto to gasp loudly. Removing the fingers, Kiba moved closer, kneeling so that his cock touched the entrance of the blond's ass. Kiba enjoyed the moan of anticipation from his partner.

He pushed into Naruto, loving the tightness and heat that met him. Naruto groaned heavily. Kiba let one of the boys legs rest on his shoulder as he grabbed his waist and began to thrust deeply. Naruto continued to moan, getting louder in time with the thrusts. "Kiba, There!" gasped Naruto as Kiba tried a new angle. Kiba grinned and continued to thrust in that direction. Leaning in so that Naruto's ass left the bed and Kiba could dig lower, Kiba began pumping Naruto furiously.

"Oh, fuck Kiba!" said Naruto with an intake of breath.

Kiba increased his pace as Naruto's screams of pleasure intensified. He began to be slightly jealous of the boy beneath him, moans so intense it began to hurt his ears. Sweat dripped from his forehead and mixed with the sweat on Naruto's chest. Kiba closed his eyes and began to groan, starting to reach his climax, and from the noise below, Naruto too was reaching his. In unison, they let out loud howls, backs arced, reaching their orgasms, Kiba still thrusting and pumping, both boys writhing in pure, unbridled ecstasy.

Naruto came into Kiba's hand, twitching as Kiba jerked, unloading all over their stomachs. Kiba slowed to a stop as he unloaded the rest of himself with a few final thrusts.

Kiba collapsed onto Naruto, shaft still in Naruto's hole, his and Naruto's stomachs met with a squelching noise from the warm white liquid that covered them. Breathing heavily, Kiba lay on Naruto, both savoring the feeling they had just experienced, and regretting that it was over.

-

Kiba had a strange urge to spend as much time as possible with Naruto, and had no objections when he joined him in the shower to clean themselves off. Naruto got slightly frisky; slapping Kiba's ass and announcing that he had a furry butt crack, but nothing came of it.

Kiba invited him to sleep over, a proposal to which Naruto promptly agreed. After walking the dog's once more, changing the sheets; full of dirt, sweat and semen, they got into bed wearing only their boxers, Kiba spooning Naruto, an arm over his lover.

They dozed away quickly, and had the best sleep of their lives.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Kiba awoke abruptly, groaning at a pleasurable feeling around his crotch. He looked down to see Naruto, one hand on his shaft, sucking on Kiba's morning wood through the unbuttoned hole in his boxers.

"Good morning." he said casually, and returned to the throbbing appendage.

Hell of a way to say good morning, thought Kiba, groaning again as Naruto licked up his cleft line, circling the head with his tongue as he got to the top.

Kiba reached a hand down, playing with the blond's hair as he worked, taking the shaft whole. Kiba watched him, his clear blue eyes violated by the perverted grin with which he did his job. He placed his other hand behind his head, leaning his face back and closing his eyes, content to let Naruto continue his slow progress.

Naruto looked at the base of the arm that Kiba now rested on, a large clump of armpit hair stared back at him. He chuckled, thinking that it made him look that much hotter, and began pumping the brunet's shaft a little faster.

Kiba moaned at the increase in speed. Naruto was glad, glad that Kiba gained such pleasure from him, glad that they were together, glad they could share such intimate moments. He gazed up at the brunette, his sparse black chest hairs ran from his collar bone down to his erect nipples, the tanned skin curved over well formed muscles, his unkempt hair drooped slightly over his face, all this giving him a look of a wild animal. It turned him on.

Pumping faster, Naruto kept sucking on the head of the shaft, loving the sounds erupting from his partner.

Kiba arced his back and tightened his grip in Naruto's hair as he came in the boy's mouth with a loud obscenity.

Naruto pumped slower, emptying the load into his mouth. Naruto swallowed, enjoying the salty taste of Kiba's cum. Kiba let go of his hair and Naruto removed his head from between the dog boy's legs, cum dripping from his wide grin.

"How's your breakfast?" asked Kiba cheekily, while Naruto licked the spot and wiped with the back of his hand.

"Mmmm." said Naruto, biting his lower lip.

Kiba spotted Naruto's abandoned cock and decided to return the favor.

Kiba looked at him with an evil grin on his face. "Looks good, I want some."

Leaning forward, Kiba pushed Naruto down, lowering himself to the aching member. It didn't take much for Naruto to come. A few good jerks and Kiba was rewarded with the loud yelling of his name and a mouthful of the white fluid.

Swallowing, he grinned up at the boy, baring his fangs. Naruto chuckled as Kiba too had missed some, now trailing down his chin.

"You're right, this is good!" growled Kiba.

-

Naruto and Kiba decided to go out to eat some lunch. Naruto suggested Ramen, (who could possibly have guessed), but Kiba told him that he really should diversify his eating habits. After leaving the house, Kiba led him to a fast food place, admittedly not much better than Naruto's suggestion, but at least it was different.

It wasn't until they had gotten their food and taken a secluded seat at the back that Kiba realized, Holy shit, we're on a date!

Glancing at Naruto, Kiba had the impression that he too had figured this out as he grew slightly red in the face. Up until now, it was more of a physical attraction, wasn't it? Did he really have deeper feelings for him, or was it just sex? Kiba reflected on the days before. The great times they were having, experimenting with their new found attraction, the sudden desire to spend as much time as possible with him. He guessed that the last one held deeper meaning to his feelings. He concluded that they were more than just Fuck-Buddys. The way they cuddled together while sleeping, it was definitely more than simply wanting to keep warm.

They ate their meal in silence, both red in the face. Certainly awkward considering the things they had done to each other just a couple of hours ago.

Kiba watched as Naruto washed his food down with a swig of his soda, spotting a drip landing on his cheek.

"You got something …" said Kiba, indicating a position on his own face.

"Where, here?"

"No"

"Here?"

"No"

"Here?"

"Here, just let me …"

Kiba moved in with a napkin, but thought it rather motherly of himself; instead, he licked the area, feeling the whisker like scars under his tongue.

"Mmm, Cream Soda." he said, Naruto blushing furiously.

Kiba grinned. He decided that they were just going to have fun, whatever happened, happened. If they had deeper feelings then fine. If not, it wouldn't stop them from having fun.

"Loosen up!" said Kiba, nudging him with his shoulder. Naruto seemed to get the idea and smiled at him.

After eating, Kiba told Naruto that he needed to pick up some dog food at the store. Kiba and Naruto split up inside the store, Naruto was going to go and buy them something sweet.

Kiba headed towards the section that housed the dog food. It took a moment to find the brand that his dogs liked and bent over to get the last bag at the bottom of a bin. He had just gotten a hold on the bag when someone grasped his butt cheek. He turned to see Naruto offering him a colorful twisted popsicle, identical to the one in his mouth.

"Here, something for you to suck on." he said slyly.

He accepted the frozen treat, noticing as he put it in his mouth that it already had been sucked on. Naruto wiggled his eyebrows mischievously, and licked his Popsicle so seductively, Kiba thought it had to be against the law.

Kiba noticed something on the shelf and decided last minute to grab it as well, paying for it while Naruto continued to concentrate on his food, and slipping it unnoticed into the shopping bag behind the dog food before they left.

This is going to be a fun night, thought Kiba, making sure that the item didn't show through the shopping bag as they headed back to Kiba's, A very fun night indeed.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

After arriving at Kiba's house, he and Naruto sat on the couch and watched some T.V., an excuse for them to simply begin making out. They snogged for some time, not going beyond their harmless kissing session, though Kiba's pants got uncomfortably tight.

A while later, Naruto joined him as he walked the dogs, and strode through the forest, simply enjoying each other's company. Also, Naruto did fell slightly sorry for Akamaru, Kiba was spending increasing amounts of time with him, and less with his four legged companion. I guess he likes his new three legged one more, thought Naruto, laughing inwardly.

At supper time, Kiba made them some frozen pizza. Naruto ate a lot, but Kiba was saving his appetite for after dinner.

"So where's your family?" asked Naruto, now on his 5th piece of pizza.

"On a mission. They won't be back for another week or so." said Kiba, still nibbling on his 3rd.

"That's convenient!" said Naruto.

"Hmm, I guess it is." said Kiba, raising his eyebrows. "Who cares, it just means we have the house to ourselves."

"Why didn't your sister bring her dog with her?" asked Naruto, grabbing a 6th slice.

"He got a sprained ankle the day before the mission, so he was left here for me to take care of." and also, Kiba thought, it gave him the excuse he needed that day they were sparring and he got a boner, another convenient twist.

"It sure was weird that we happened to get partnered up and it ended up that we liked each other." said Naruto, pointing out yet another convenient plot development.

(ok, enough poking fun at myself)

After clearing the table of their plates, Kiba turned to Naruto with an evil smile.

"Okay, ready for dessert?" he asked, baring his fangs.

Naruto looked interestedly at him before realizing what "dissert" involved, and adopted the same sinister smirk.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, more than his interest aroused.

"Go into the bedroom, I'll be right up." said Kiba, tantalizingly.

Naruto sprang to his feet and practically leaped up the stairs.

Kiba rustle through the bag he had brought home from the store and found, with a grin, what he was looking for.

At the door, Kiba called "Close your eyes, no peeking!"

"Ok!" Naruto called back.

He entered the room. Spotting articles of Naruto's clothing, Kiba looked at the bed. Naruto laid there, eyes closed, arms over his head, wearing only his underwear. Kiba grinned maliciously as he got another depraved idea.

Putting down what was in his hand on the night stand, Kiba extracted a length of cord from a drawer and bound Naruto's hands to the bed.

"No peeking!" he said as Naruto opened a lid slightly and quickly shut it again.

Kiba finished tying Naruto to the bed frame, undressed to his boxers; something for Naruto to play with, and sat on the boy's stomach, legs on either side so that he was in a half kneeling position. He grabbed what he had put down on the night stand.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now!" said Kiba, shaking the object so that it made a clattering noise.

Naruto opened his eyes and his face broke into a toothy grin as he looked up at Kiba, rattling a can of whipped cream.

"Dessert!" he said, licking his lips wickedly.

"Kinky!" said Naruto, looking impressed.

Kiba gave the can a few final shakes before aiming the nozzle at Naruto's mouth and pressing down. White clouds of the sweet substance poured into the opening, Kiba making sure to circle the can and purposefully make a mess of it, a ripping sound renting the air.

Kiba removed the can and descended on Naruto's mouth, licking and kissing forcefully, both enjoying the sweet taste of their dessert and each other's tongues. Kiba licked the remainder from around Naruto's lips and deepened their kiss.

Kiba broke off and looked down at Naruto's prone form, taking pleasure from watching Naruto's helpless expression; bound and unable to do anything. His eyes slowly ran down Naruto's arms, enjoying the way his muscles dipped at the armpit.

He squirted the nozzle over one of Naruto's nipples, the cold sending shivers down the boy's body. He sucked the area, swallowing, making Naruto groan. He moved on to the other nipple, repeating the process.

Tugging Naruto's boxers slightly to reveal Naruto's blond pubes, Kiba traced a line of whipped cream from the boy's shortn' curlys to his Adam's apple. Kiba drooled as he lower his tongue at the blond's pant line.

He made his slow progress up the fox boy's torso, dragging his tongue along the path he had made for himself, constantly going back over spots to get what he left behind. When he reached the blond's neck, Kiba applied suction to the spot that he was beginning to suspect, drove the blond wild. Sure enough, Naruto moaned with satisfaction.

Parting, Kiba sat up and looked down at the blond, he was grinning up at him, enjoying their dirty little game. "No fare, why do you get all the fun." he said, playfully.

Naruto watched as Kiba slowly striped, removing his boxers to reveal his half hard cock. Aiming the nozzle at his member, he let the substance cover the crown. Naruto licked his chops, salivating slightly as Kiba placed his dick; bobbing slightly, in front of the boy's mouth.

Naruto stuck out his tongue and dragged it over his cock, letting the sweet taste of the cream and Kiba's precum enter his open mouth. He drew the bottom of his tongue over the top of the head and delighted in the growling moans issuing from his lover.

Naruto sucked on the now rock hard appendage, still lagging his longue over the head, removing the remainder of the cream. He had to be careful, or he'd just end up producing more "white stuff".

Kiba, unwillingly, withdrew his cock from its warm, wet resting place. Naruto noticed the boy's reluctance and chuckled.

Moving down his body, Kiba drew the fox boy's boxers down his legs, meeting resistance at the boy's butt and semi-erect penis. He brought the material to his nose and gave a hardy sniff, inhaling his partners scent, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine.

Kiba grabbed Naruto's cock and began to pump, hardening the shaft. Naruto moaned; somehow enjoying it more with his hands tied.

Once he was convinced that it was stiff enough, Kiba took the can of whipped cream and spread the foam just below the boy's testeis, up the cleft line and circling the shaft's head. Naruto groaned with anticipation as he looked at the dog boy, a twisted smile across his face, looking at the mountain of cream between his legs. Kiba placed his tongue at the base of the two round spheres, raking it up the divide, liking the way the round objects parted as his tongue came between them, and the warmth they held. He made his way up the shaft, Naruto's back muscles stiffening from sheer pleasure, licking and re-licking, like a dog with a bone, (couldn't help myself).

Reaching the head, he plunged his mouth over the crown, sucking, licking, drooling, pumping, moaning. Kiba took his mouth away, leaving the boy whimpering. Making a mental note to pick up some lube, Kiba took the whipped cream and spread it on his own shaft, massaging it so there was a layer on his cock. Taking the remainder, he placed his finger into the boy's crack and lubricated his entry with the cream.

Kiba took his throbbing erection and placed it on Naruto's entrance, pushing in slightly so that the tip of his head gave pressure to the tight ring of muscle. Naruto resisted the urge to push back. Kiba waited for the boy to whine with impatience and rammed forward, turning his whine into a loud gasp. Kiba thrust, in and out, in and out, hitting the spot that made Naruto cry out. "KibaaAAAaa!"

Kiba spotted Naruto's cock dripping with precum. Still thrusting wildly, Kiba grasped it and pumped like mad. Naruto bucked back, tightening and un-tightening the muscles in his ass, driving Kiba feral. Their combined moaning, groaning, swearing, growling, crying, gasping, panting, lusting, filling the room. There was a sharp intake of breath as they neared their climax. After some more pumping and humping, Naruto started to come into Kiba's hand, semen shooting upwards and into the brunet's face. He continued the thrust, reaching his own orgasm, still pumping the fox boy dry. Kiba's leaned in, back arced, shoving downwards, using gravity for leverage as he added his own white liquid, mixing it with whipped cream, making it run down his legs and up the boy's crack, crying out, "Ah .. ah … aaaarrrrrg …. Naruto! "

Kiba collapsed on his side, removing his cock with a loud smack. Both boys laid there, panting, cum still running down Kiba's legs and face.

" … Shit that was good!" gasped Naruto, drool adorning the side of his mouth, un-attendable due to his bound hands.

" … Yeah, and whatever you did with your butt, don't stop!" agreed Kiba, rolling over so he sat on him near the boy's crotch, Naruto's cock riding slightly up his crack.

-

An hour later after cleaning up; changing the sheets yet again, Kiba and Naruto laid under the clean linens; nude and spooning, but thanks to their earlier outburst of passion, it was just harmless cuddling. Kiba had his arm wrapped tenderly around the blond's waist, his nose pressed against the bare skin of Naruto's neck, breathing in his scent deeply.

Kiba stared at Naruto, enjoying the way his whiskers rounded his face, realizing as he nibbled on Naruto's earlobe, that they did have deeper feelings for each other. Lying there together, Kiba playfully kissing his neck, he understood that he wanted to please Naruto, in more ways than just sex.

He didn't know if it was love, but he knew then that he wanted be with him, protect him, cherish him, and share his life with the blond spiky haired boy before him.

Sighing, he nuzzled his face into the space between Naruto's shoulder and hair, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Naruto yawned, opening his eyes and stretching under the sheets as the morning light streamed through the window. Kiba pressed closer in his sleep; discomforted at the slight absence of Naruto's body heat. Naruto noticed; giving a small jump, that Kiba's "early arousal" was digging into his crevice.

Adjusting his body slightly, Naruto positioned his backside so that the rod aimed at his entrance and shoved, hard, back into Kiba. He heard a yelp of surprise as his partner roused and the pole slid into his hole.

"Awake are we?" asked Naruto, using the same casual voice from the morning before, shifting his pelvis back and forth, receiving a strangled grunt in reply.

'Was it going to be like this every morning?' thought Kiba, moaning as Naruto grinded forcefully back into him.

Kiba took the arm previously draped over Naruto's waist, and placed his hand on Naruto's swelling erection, pumping.

It didn't take long. A few seconds of pumping and grinding later they were done.

Kiba laughed, turning so that he was in between Naruto's legs, pinning him down. He kissed Naruto's neck, making him groan, indulging as he licked the spot that drove him mad with desire.

They stayed in bed; wrestling naked for the dominant kissing position, before showering together; continuing their aggressive kissing session under the water beating down on them.

After they had cooled down a little in the shower, Naruto suggested they do some more of what he now called, Sexy Sparring, to which Kiba promptly agreed.

It was noon by the time he, Naruto and Akamaru entered training ground 4. Akamaru just lazily curled into a ball at the foot of a tree, again sensing that it wasn't a real fight.

"Ready?" asked Kiba, feet spread apart, claws out, malicious grin attached firmly in place.

"I'm ready whenever you are." replied Naruto, assuming an equally seductive posture.

There was a brief moment as the two of them stared each other down, before Naruto shot up into a tree and out of sight. Kiba chuckled; he was playing hard to get.

Kiba let his practiced nose sniff the air around him. Naruto's fragrance was coming from four directions; shadow clones. He grinned; only one of them was mixed with his own scent. Following the smell, he bounded from tree to tree, tracking him down, enjoying the thrill of the chase.

Hearing a rustling just ahead, he tackled a large outcropping of leafs, catching Naruto around the waist. They fell to the ground in a heap, fighting to top the other. Kiba finally managed to forcibly restrain Naruto to the ground.

Smiling down at him, Kiba kissed Naruto, plunging his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Seemingly forgetting their sparring, they stood, kissing passionately. Naruto's back hit a tree as Kiba pressed in more aggressively, hands at the back of each other's heads, forcing their kissing deeper.

It was then that they heard a low cough to Kiba's right. They broke apart and saw Kakashi, staring back at them. Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin. They broke apart and stepped a couple of paces away from each other, both glowing red.

"Kakashi Sensei … ah … w-what are you doing here?" asked Naruto, stuttering, his face, if possible, blushing even redder.

"I was sent by your teacher to see if you have been making any progress." he said, his voice level, seemingly unaffected by what he had just witnessed.

"Look …" he said, facing the two boys with a bemused expression. "It is none of my business, but I'm going to give a piece of advice I give to all of my students in your position."

He looked at them, his face serious. "Do not let your feelings get in the way of a mission. A cloudy judgment is one thing a ninja cannot afford to have in enemy territory."

Naruto saw a flash of something in Kakashi's eye, a look of sadness he had never seen there before. It was gone in an instant.

"Well …" he said, stretching, the bemused tone returning to his voice. "I've got to go check on the other students. Don't let me stop you. Snogg to your heart's content!"

With that, he left, disappearing into the forest, leaving the boys with confused expressions, barely noticeable under their deep crimson faces.

-

Kakashi's visit opened possibility's Kiba hadn't yet considered; being utterly distracted with their love affair. How would the people around him, his friends treat him if they found out that not only was he gay, but going out with Naruto.

The remainder of the day, things became awkward between them. Their usual one track minds became filled with worries and uncertainties.

"We should tell someone." said Naruto, obviously irritated that they weren't snogging. "One of our friends, see how they take it."

Kiba considered; it was a good plan, what else were they to do? Besides, if he went much longer without kissing Naruto, he'd go mad.

"Good idea." he said, leaning closer to Naruto. "Now that we have that out of the way …"

Kiba kissed him, a little more tenderly than usual, but enjoying finally being in contact with his lover. Naruto kissed back, feeling sorrow for the time they had wasted when they could have been making out.

When they got back to Kiba's, Naruto noticed that Kiba still seemed a little glum. He knew just how to cheer him up.

"Go upstairs!" he said, smacking Kiba's butt. "I expect you to be naked by the time I get up there."

Kiba looked surprised at the blond's sudden demand, he usually wasn't that forceful. Kiba ran up the stairs and out of site, unable to wait for what the fox boy had in store for him.

Naruto stripped down, leaving only the belt with the pouch containing his ninja equipment. He also grabbed a collar and leash from the closet at the bottom of the stairs.

It was time for Kiba to be dominated.

Naruto entered Kiba's room and saw the boy sitting on his bed, wearing his birthday suit. He looked open mouthed at Naruto, standing there, wearing only his strap, hands on his hips, collar and leash in hand.

"Get on your hands and knees!" he demanded forcefully.

Kiba complied, turned on by Naruto's sudden authority.

He approached the bed, taking the cord they had used the night before as he went. Reaching the bed, he took Kiba's arms and tied them behind his back with the cord, Kiba's member getting harder. He put the collar on Kiba's neck, enjoying the way in curved at his Adam's Apple.

"You've been a bad boy!" he said playfully, attaching the leash to the collar. "A very bad boy."

He tugged on the leash so that Kiba had to curve his back, bringing Kiba's head closer to him. Placing a hand on the back of the boys head, he forced his head around to meet his lips. They kissed passionately before Naruto broke off, leaving the boy moaning.

Naruto looked at the bound figure before him. Kiba was kneeling on the bed, hands bound behind him, back arced so that his ass stuck out, relying slightly on the leash for support. Naruto reached for the pouch on his belt, removing a Kunai knife. He applied the knife to the boy's neck, pressing the cold steel onto his skin. Kiba moaned; this was hot.

"Bark!" ordered Naruto.

Kiba barked obediently, loving every minute of the boy's new found dominance.

Naruto moved the knife slowly to one of Kiba's nipples and thrummed the soft protrusion. Kiba groaned, chills running up his body. Naruto removed the knife and pushed Kiba's head towards the bed.

Kiba's ass stuck out, hair lining the length of his crevasse. Kiba wriggled his butt and Naruto smacked it, hard. He returned the knife to the pouch around his waist, taking as he did, a small bottle of lube from a side pocket. He let a stream of the lube coil in his hand and rubbed it on his throbbing cock, using the remainder to spread along the brunet's crack. He circled his finger over Kiba's entrance, before shoving it in abruptly. Kiba moaned at the sudden penetration.

Removing the finger, he took his throbbing shaft and placed in between Kiba's butt cheeks. Moving up and down, he ran his cock along the dog boy's crack, placing both of his hands on his ass and needing it inwards. Kiba moaned again, drawing pleasure from the sliding motion over his entrance.

Grabbing his member, he aimed it at the other boy's hole, pressing forwards so Kiba could feel the pressure. He let go of his shaft, returning his hands to the well muscled mounds before him. Kiba resisted the temptation to lean back.

Naruto drove forth, pulling Kiba's waist, sheathing himself deep into the boy's tight hole. Kiba let out a cry of pain and pleasure. Naruto pulled nearly all the way out and shoved himself back in, letting the well toned ass pound into his crotch.

He kept humping, trying to locate the soft cluster of nerves that would make Kiba scream with gratification. After a few more thrusts and he found it.

"… There! Again!" gasped Kiba, blushing at how pathetic he sounded.

Naruto drove into him again, hitting the spot repeatedly, making Kiba let out a growling moan. He reached around, pumping as he propelled his manhood into the boy's prostate, moving his pelvis so forcefully that his pouch began hitting him hard in the ass.

The air was filled with moaning, groaning, smacking, slapping, yelling and swearing as they began to peak. Naruto finally happy he could make Kiba feel the way he did when Kiba did it to him.

Naruto came first, crying out Kiba's name as the cum began to make smuckering noises with each thrust. Kiba reached his orgasm an instant later, shooting the white liquid up his torso, yelling incoherent noises; a mixture of profanities, growling and moaning.

Naruto continued until they were both empty and collapsed onto Kiba, member still in his hole, lying so that his body cupped the kneeling man's ass.

A minute later, still panting, Kiba asked, "Thanks for fucking my brains out and all but, you goanna take you're dick out of my ass any time soon?"

Naruto laughed, pulling out with a loud squelching noise and falling to Kiba's side. He looked at Kiba's face, the red tattoos that ran down his cheeks combined with the overlarge fangs, held some strange primal attraction for him.

Naruto leapt of the bed and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Kiba, surprised at his speedy exit.

"To the bathroom." he said, leaving the room.

"Hey! How about untying me first!" Kiba called after him, thrashing around.

He heard Naruto chuckle as he closed the door to the washroom.

"Dimmit Uzumaki, get that fine ass of yours back here and untie me!"

* * *

**End of section 2 – Sex**

* * *


	3. Section 3, Heartbreak

**The Fox and the Hound -  
Love, Sex, and Heartbreak**

* * *

I love the whole NaruKiba pairing and have decided to write a short story on a possible relationship between them. At this stage it is rated (NC-17) for violence, mature subject matter, ect.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 18.  
**Description:** Kiba finds himself with confusing feelings to his good friend Naruto. After being paired up at the academy, they must learn to work as a team. Kiba tries to bottle up his feelings and all hell breaks loose.  
**Genre:** NaruKibaNaru Yaoi, Lemon, Humor, Romance, Tragedy, Sex

* * *

**Section 3 - Heartbreak**

* * *

**Chapter 09**

* * *

"What's this all about?" asked Sakura, Naruto leading her by the arm through the park. "I'm not going out with you!"

"Please, believe me, that's the furthest thing from my mind!" he said, dragging her around a corner.

Kiba was sitting on a bench a few meters away and Naruto guided her there, sitting down and indicating that she should do the same. She sat between the two boys, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Kiba, what's going on?" she asked, hopping to finally get an answer to why she had been lugged to the secluded spot.

"Well, we asked you here so, uh … so we could tell you something." he said, looking at Naruto for support.

"We are, uh …" said Naruto, looking for the right word.

"Gay!" said Kiba impatiently, finishing his sentence.

" … What!?" she said, leaping from the bench, looking from boy to boy, her mouth open.

"Gaaaaayyyyy!" said Naruto slowly. "Honestly, you'd think she has a hearing problem."

"You can't be gay, you two are the furthest things from gay I've ever seen!" she said unbelievingly.

"What, do we have to go, prancing down the street in drag, a neon fucking sign over our heads saying GAY, singing 'It's raining men'!"

"Whoa, no need to bite me head off!" she said, still looking unconvinced.

Naruto turned to Kiba; he shrugged back at him and leaned in, capturing his lips passionately. Sakura gapped as they deepened their kiss, pushing each other's faces closer.

'Wow, that's HOT!' said the voice in her head.

"Ok, ok, I get the point, just put your tongues back in your mouths." she said, trying to look degusted.

They broke, blushing slightly at their public display of affection.

'Aw, look, they're embarrassed!' said the voice, adopting a high girly tone.

"Ok, so you're gay. Why did you always hit on me?" she asked, calming somewhat.

"I dunno, I guess because I thought it was expected of me." he said, turning away.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, gazing quizitively at Naruto.

"Well, were going to have to tell everyone sooner or later." said Kiba.

"I suppose so. Well I don't have a problem with it, and I don't think anyone else will either." she said, smiling at them

"Thanks for your support." said Kiba, returning her smile.

"I have to get back, I told Hinta that I would only be a minute. We still have some training to do together." she said guiltily.

"Ok then, bye!" said Kiba, returning her wave as she ran around the corner.

Kiba looked at Naruto, he was looking away into a bush and he could tell that something was wrong.

"Naruto?" asked Kiba uncertainly, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto spun around quickly, and embraced Kiba, spotting tears as his face as he came to rest on his chest.

"What's the matter?" he said, stroking Naruto's back.

"… It-It was a little hard for me, that's all." he stuttered, his voice frail.

"It's ok, everything went fine, there's no need to cry." he said soothingly.

"It's just, I've b-been in denial so long." he stammered.

Kiba embraced him comfortingly, he had only just come to terms with his sexuality, Naruto must have been tarring himself apart for quite a while. Kiba only began feeling this way a month ago, and settled it quickly; he sympathized for the boy's plight.

They sat there for some time, embracing one another, Kiba making sure that Naruto didn't see the tears of empathy he spilt for his pain, consoling Naruto's injured heart.

-

He and Naruto stood on the porch of Kiba's house, looking out over the forest at a glorious sunset. Naruto's heart beating profusely, he glanced at Kiba, Idolizing his lover. He knew perfectly well how he felt now, knew from the moment Kiba's comforting embrace touched his soul.

He hooked his arm around Kiba's, resting his head on his shoulder, smiling as Kiba's face turned red, still pointed in the direction of the sunset, watching the sun slowly set, giving in to the pressing night. Naruto watched as the last rays of sunshine disappeared under the dense canopy of trees.

Naruto turned to Kiba, and stared into his eyes.

"Kiba." he said, building up his courage. "I just wanted to say, I … I …"

Kiba looked down at him perplexedly, waiting for Naruto to complete his sentence.

"I … I love you!" he finished, panting slightly.

Kiba gaped at him, utterly shocked, stuttering incoherently.

"You don't have to say it back!" said Naruto, blushing furiously. "I just wanted you to know."

Just as Kiba began to regain his composure and tried to give some kind of response, Naruto turned away.

"I've just remembered I've got something to do!" he said, pulling away, voice sounding somewhat upset. "I'll see you later."Naruto took off, running out of sight.

Kiba was stunned. It had happened so fast, he couldn't even reply. He began to hate himself for hesitating. How could he do that to him, leaving him out to dry?

Smacking himself in the forehead, Kiba was about to enter the house when something hit him in the back of the neck. He turned around, the world around him spinning to see a black shadow moving towards him. His vision blurred as he slowly slipped into blackness.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Naruto rolled over in his bed and glanced at the clock; 6:00am. He hadn't gotten any sleep yet, and supposed that he wouldn't. All he could think about was what had happened the previous night, when he had told Kiba that he loved him. He shouldn't have sprung it on him like that, it wasn't fair to Kiba. But he couldn't help thinking, is it a case of unrequited love, was it just about sex for Kiba? Surely not, they had shared tender moments as well, cuddling late at night after sex, going on their first "date", Kiba embracing him consolingly in the park, watching the sunset together on Kiba's porch.

He rolled over again, deciding on a course of action; he would go to Kiba's in the morning and apologize for putting him on the spot like that, he could bring some Ramen for them to share, everything would be alright.

-

A few hours later, Naruto was walking down the street, a bag with a couple of containers of ramen in hand, smiling despite what he was there to do. He couldn't help but smile, he loved the dog boy with all his heart, he would go to the ends of the earth for him.

The early morning sun streamed down on him, giving no hint to what awaited him around the corner.

He turned onto Kiba's street and was surprised to see a small crowd around Kiba's house. There was their teacher, Kakashi Sensei and, he took a double take, the Lady Hokage. He ran full tilt towards the house, this couldn't be good. He reached the house in a matter of seconds.

"What's going on, why are you all standing on Kiba's porch?" he asked, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

They turned around, looking shocked to see him.

"Na-Naruto …" said his teacher, alarm in his voice.

"Naruto …" said Kakashi, his tone heavy. "Kiba, he's been … kidnapped."

The containers of Ramen fell to the ground, spilling their contents all over the porch as Naruto looked at them, unbelievingly.

"Kidnapped … Kiba …. But …" he stammered, unable to control his voice.

He looked at Kiba's door; a piece of paper held by a kunai knife was affixed to the wood.

He stumbled forwards and read the note.

Naruto,

We have taken Kiba, if you ever want to see him alive again, you will come to Dragon's Head Valley at 7:00pm tonight. Bring no one.

"Naruto, we have our best men on it." said the Hokage reassuringly. "We'll find him and bring him home."

Naruto just stared at the paper, open mouthed, as he read the note over and over again. It was addressed to him, it was his fault that Kiba was abducted.

Naruto ran to the side of the porch and vomited over the railing, the liquid landing with a sickly splatter on the ground below.

"He can't be gone, he can't!" he said, before breaking open the door and running inside.

He checked every room, every closet, any ware. He opened the door to his room, hoping this was all some sick joke, hoping he would see Kiba, lying on the bed, ready to share a new kinky game with him. It was empty.

He would go to the training ground, that's where he is. Naruto ran outside, about to head in the direction of the training area when the Hokage spoke.

"Naruto …" she said.

Naruto paused, her voice was different, he had never heard her use this voice before, it was a high, crackling voice, a voice of sadness.

"Naruto, he's gone." she said, that same scratchy quality to her voice.

Naruto felt the words as though they were punches. He fell to his knees, shaking uncontrollably, as he took in the full reality of the situation. Tears slid silently down his face, his heart pounding.

This is really happening, it was real, and all his fault. There was moment, a never-ending moment when he thought he saw Kiba, laughing, extending his hand to him. Naruto reached out for him, crying his name.

"Kiba!"

Before he fell sideways, and fainted.

-

Naruto awoke, opening his heavy eyes, noticing that he was in bed. He rolled over, hoping it was all a dream, hoping to see Kiba beside him, snoring, drooling in his sleep, there was nothing.

He sat up and looked around, he guessed from the equipment that surrounded him that he was in a hospital.

Naruto jumped out of bed, looking at his watch as he did, it was 5:30 pm.

He pulled off the dressing gown and put on his clothes, lying folded on a chair beside him. He didn't have much time.

Running down the hallway, he passed a counter where a lady stood to heed his progress.

"Where do you think you are going? Get back in bed!" she said, looking stunned.

Naruto pushed past her, no one would stop him.

Deciding it would take too long to walk down the stairs, Naruto bounded out an open window. He fell six stories down, landing on his feet and continued running as though the jump were merely hopping off a curb.

'Dragon's Head Valley' he thought, speeding through the entrance gate of the hidden leaf village, I'm coming Kiba, I won't stop until I know you're safe.

He ran through the forest, noticing as he did that someone was following him, leaping from branch to branch beside him.

Halting, he turned to face the newcomer. The pale evening sun shone onto Kakashi's face as he stepped towards him from the shadows.

"You're not stopping me!" he yelled, his face red with anger.

"I'm not going to. The Lady Hokage just thinks it's wise for me to tag along, in case something happens." he said calmly.

"Just stay out of the way!" said Naruto before continuing, sprinting through the forest brush.

Kakashi followed, his movements becoming stealthier as they approached the meeting place.

It was five minutes to seven as he entered the valley, Kakashi keeping out of sight. Naruto spotted a figure at the top of a hill and sprang forwards.

When he reached the top of the hill, the figure laughed as Naruto caught his breath.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." said a cold voice.

"Orochimaru!" he said, the figure now visible, his pale skin giving a sinister sheen in moonlight.

"Kiba!" he said, seeing his lover, bound and gagged at Orochimaru's feet, writhing as he tried to call out to him.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Naruto, this is too much for you to handle." said Kakashi's voice.

He heard a rustle of leaves as Kakashi leaped in front of him.

"Tut, tut, tut." said Orochimaru, waving a finger. "The note said, bring no one."

"I didn't, he followed me here. I told you to stay out of the way!" he said furiously at Kakashi.

"Orochimaru is way too powerful for you to take down!" he said, turning his face to Naruto.

The ground around them rumbled. Naruto was flung back as rock shot up from the earth, encasing Kakashi up to his neck.

"Always keep your eye on your opponent." said Orochimaru bemusedly.

"Dam you!" said Kakashi, struggling to free himself.

"Give Kiba back!" yelled Naruto, getting to his feet.

He gave a sinister chuckle. "Don't you want to know why I've brought you here, why I went through all this trouble?"

Naruto glared at him.

"Well, it looks like someone's a little impatient. I'll give you the short story then. I was once part of an organization, an organization that seeks power. One of our goals was the fox demon you carry. I've been researching the way that the forth Hokage sealed him within you, and now I know a way of taking it from you without dyeing myself. I just need a human sacrifice." he said, gesturing towards Kiba, still struggling at his feet.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but it aint going to happen." said Naruto, concentrating his chakra.

"Oh, do you plan on saving you're little boyfriend? Don't make me laugh! You have no chance of defeating me!" he said, laughing sardonically.

Kiba struggled against his ropes, little by little, he was managing to dig his claws into the material, cutting himself free, still unnoticed by Orochimaru.

"Well, let's see what you've got." he said mockingly, opening his arms wide to give him a clear shot.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Naruto, splitting into hundreds of angry clones, all of which began to converge on Orochimaru.

"Not the same old trick again." he said, making his own hand signs. "Earth Style, Fissure Form Jutsu!"

The ground shook beneath them as thousands of meter high spikes protruded from the ground. Almost all of Naruto's Shadow Clones were eliminated. A few Narutos managed to make it through and charged at him, screaming war cries.

"Serpents Venom Jutsu!" said Orochimaru, aiming the liquid from his hands at the approaching mob. The rest of Naruto's clones vanished, leaving the original burning in the acidic substance.

"Now, now." he said as Naruto tried to get to his feet. "There's no need to move, this procedure works better if the victim is lying still!" he said, punching Naruto in the gut. Blood gushed from his mouth as his body cringed inwards at the site of impact. He fell to the ground.

"See where playing the Hero gets you? See how futile it is to fight it? Watch as I kill you, then I will take the Fox Demon from your dead corps!"

Orochimaru began to make hand signs, mumbling under his breath, lines of chakra coming up his figure. A light built up at his fingers, blinding Naruto. The light shot forwards, coming towards him, there was no way to dodge it.

An outline jumped in front of the blast and crumpled to the ground. The blinding light reseeded and Naruto saw Kiba, a bloody hole in his chest, wheezing on the ground.

Naruto rushed forwards to Kiba's side, tears running down his face.

"Kiba! Hang in there Kiba!" he said, his voice cracking, clutching his hand.

He heard a laugh behind him. "Kiba! Kiba!" said the mocking voice of Orochimaru. "The fool, letting his feelings for someone get in the way of power. You simpletons, you have no idea, no idea that the only thing in life that matters is power. Love, what a joke!"

"SHUT UP!"

Naruto stood, streams of red Chakra ran up his form. He opened his eyes, now red slits. The ground beneath buckled and broke as the force of the boy's chakra surrounded him. The whisker like marks on Naruto's face became pronounced, fangs barring as his fingers produced claws and clenched into tight fists. He turned, a look of such terrifying ferocity on his face that even Orochimaru had to take a step back.

"You're the one who has no idea! You don't know what it feels like to be in love, to have something of such importance to you that you would die for it."

Orochimaru took another step back, the pressure of Naruto's chakra pushing him, a look of surprise on his face.

Naruto raised his hand, a ball of red churning chakra appeared.

"I PITY YOU!" he said and forced the sphere into Orochimaru.

The blast hit him square in the chest, a stare of astonishment on his features. Is this the power I've been looking for? The power this boy has conjured at the simple feelings he had? The power of his affection?

Orochimaru flew back, along with half of the cliff beside him and landed in a heap at the foot of a tree.

Naruto fell to his knees, Orochimaru had hit him with something before the Rasengan made contact. He looked down as he felt something wet, blood poured from the open wound on the side of his stomach. He collapsed onto his back and stared at the sky above him. His eyes slowly shut.

Kiba stirred. He looked to his side and saw Naruto lying there, not moving. He crawled over, dragging his body until he reached the boy and gazed down at him.

He smiled, wiping the mixture of blood and tears from Naruto's cheek and kissing it lightly. He moved his head slowly to Naruto's ear before whispering gently.

"I love you too."

He embraced Naruto, resting his head on his chest, content now to die in his lovers arms.

* * *

**END.**

* * *

This concludes, The Fox and the Hound, my first short story. I would just like to take a moment to thank you for reading.  
In this story, both Kiba and Naruto dies. I know it is not a perfect fairytale ending, but it shows the true passion and strength of love. I will be continuing to write more KibaNaru stories. Thank you again!


End file.
